


Military Surprise

by Sam_n_Dean_r_Fricky_Frackn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Homecoming, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Military, Military Homecoming, Surprise Homecoming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_n_Dean_r_Fricky_Frackn/pseuds/Sam_n_Dean_r_Fricky_Frackn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been deployed overseas for so long that Sam hurts physically from the pain. Well, that's going to change when someone opens the door to Sam's history teacher's classroom. And he always knew he was ready to get married!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever! Well, published anyway. If you like it please go follow @itsagreendaytoday because she gave me the courage to post this! :)

The drone of the history teacher at the front of the classroom calms Sam. His emotions are definitely getting the best of him. It’s been two and a half weeks since he has last talked to Dean, seen Dean, or had any contact with Dean. Dean had gone into an area of Afghanistan where he wouldn’t be able to reach Sam by any means. Which means Sam couldn’t reach Dean, couldn’t know what Dean was doing, couldn’t know if Dean was alive, if he was rotting in some ditch somewhere and Sam would never see him again.

Sam fiddles with the promise ring that Dean had given him days before he had been deployed. It definitely wasn’t much, but it worked well for him, for them, with just a small engraving in the middle of the ring that said ‘Love’. It had been a surprise that Dean had given it to Sam at all, considering how young they were, but they both knew they wouldn’t be with anyone else and had accepted it years before. Twisting it around his ring finger, Sam picks up a pile of papers from the printer and separates them out. Being a teacher’s aide definitely had the perks of not actually doing these worksheets.

“So in the War of 1812 the… uh, hello?” the teacher sounds confused, Sam notes, there’s probably someone at the door who he doesn’t know, or does know in his case, this teacher is always confused. Sam goes back to clipping papers.

“Yes, sir, is uh, Sam Winchester here?” a deep voice carries to his ears, a familiar voice.

The stack of papers fall to the ground in an instant. Sam swishes around and yes, no way. There’s a man in a green army uniform standing in the doorway, the silhouette tall and stiff. It’s Dean. It’s Dean!

“D-Dean?” he stutters, he’s so surprised, emotions are overwhelming him, it’s dizzying.

“Heya, Sammy.” Dean smiling gently, and Sam just can’t stand there anymore.

Sam is rushing towards the door, pushing desks and other students out of the way to get to Dean.

“Dean!” He launches his body onto Dean’s, his arms circling around Dean’s neck, hands fisting his hair, as Dean’s clutch onto his waist and lift him off the floor. Sam legs go across his back and the tears are falling. There are gasps throughout the room, and then silence as the students allow them their moment.

Sam pulls away from their embrace and pushes his head towards Dean’s. Their lips collide in such a way that they are grasping at each other in desperation, clawing at the others back. They can’t stop. They won’t stop. But, then they are. Dean is the one to pull away, to rest their foreheads together.

“I missed you so much, baby. I’ll never leave you again” His voice is trembling as he speaks to Sam, staring into his eyes. They both know it isn’t true, that Dean is too important to not be called back, but Sam doesn’t care about that right now. Sam’s eyes are burning from keeping them open too long but he can’t close them. If he does, he might open them to find it was just a dream.

“I missed you too, Dean.” He laughs, almost sobs. Relief is coursing through him, joy overflowing.

And suddenly their bodies are crashing again, need for the others touch, warmth, love taking over their mind. Dean sinks to floor, cradling Sam to his body and pulls away for a second time.

“I wouldn’t miss your graduation; not for the world Sammy, baby. I had to beg for months to get here. And it was all worth it.” He’s grinning and gazing over Sam, looking at all the differences that Sam’s gone through, and it’s a lot. He’s been gone for two years.

The same goes for Dean. There are new scars, new pain that Dean went through without Sam there to comfort him. New anguish in Dean’s eyes, mostly hidden for now, but more prominent than it ever was before.

A soft cough interrupts their musings and then they are quickly transported back to the present. There is a whole class of students, not a one of them dry-eyed, teacher included.

“Mr. Winchester, may I ask who this is?” The teacher speaks gently, but the question reverberates around the room.

Sam beams, nods, and stands up off of Dean and pulls him to his feet. Sam puts his arm around Dean’s waist, leaning a bit into him.

“This is Sergeant Dean Hunter. He is my best friend, my boyfriend and” Sam sucks in a breath, feeling the weight of being apart for so long crash down. He leans a little more onto Dean. “...and he has been in Afghanistan for the last two years.” Dean puts his arm over Sam’s shoulders’ and squeezes him gently.

The intense silence that goes throughout the room is almost startling, this is the class that is never quiet, but Sam is too focused on the arm around his shoulders, the man by his side.

“Well, actually, there’s one thing that you said that isn’t right.” Dean speaks softly into Sam’s ear and Sam’s the one who is confused now. He looks over to Dean with a questioning look in his eyes. Dean just shakes his head, grinning again.

“Relax, just hold on.” He pulls his arm off Sam’s shoulders and leans back a little. “Babe, I need you to turn around for a second.”

Sam doesn’t like this request, not one bit. Turning around would mean not seeing Dean’s face, and that, he does not want to happen any time in the near future. But he turns grudgingly, facing the teacher again.

Oddly, there are several gasps that go throughout the room, Sam’s teacher included. Sam is tempted to just turn around to see what’s happening, but he knows Dean. And Dean would not like that. So, he stays and thinks of Dean and what they’re going to do while Dean is home, until he hears Dean’s deep voice telling him to turn around.

He doesn’t see Dean. He may have panicked a little at that, at least, until he heard Dean call out his name from down low. Dean is kneeling on one knee, a ring box in his hand opened up to Sam as a gift. Dean clears his throat a little.

“Look, I-I know that I’ve been away for a long time. I’m so, so sorry. I never wanted to leave you alone like this. But... I love you, I always have, ever since I can remember. And we have been a couple since we were both old enough to know what that meant. So, Sam” he pauses, “Sammy, I don’t want to go another day worrying about what might happen to me unless I have you permanently by my side. The higher ups have given me a year and a half of leave. And they said I’d only be gone for six months at a time from now on. So I was thinking of making our status a little bit more of forever, even though that would have been our ending anyway. Our ending of forever.” Dean grins at the thought, then shakingly inhales. “Sammy Winchester, will you marry me?” Dean had just barely finished the last word before he tackled by a crying Sammy again.

“Of course! Of course I’ll marry you! You didn’t even need to ask, just told me to show up and I would have been there. Let’s get married!” Sam’s laughing, but he’s also sobbing, happy tears, that is. Dean pulls Sam to his chest then lifts Sam’s chin and kisses him deeply.

“Thank you. My beautiful boy, my baby, my Sammy. I love you, oh God I love you so, so much. I missed you. Didn’t go a day without thinking of you. You and your bright smile always made my day better. I’m never gonna leave for that long again. I won’t be able to leave like that for a second time. God, I love you so much Sammy.” And suddenly Dean is crying, face pushed into Sam’s neck, shoulders trembling in grief from how much he’s missed.

Sam’s arms circle him gently, shushing him without words. He rubs Dean’s back, arms and chest soothingly.

“Shhh, Dean, it’s alright. Just let it out. It’s alright. I’m here, I’ll never leave you, never. I’ll always be right where you need me to be, I swear. I love you, too, Dean. Every day was unbearable without you, but I always looked forward to this day, to you coming home, coming home to me. And we’ll live together for the rest of our lives.” They hugged one more time before standing and glancing around the room. If there was a dry-eye before, there definitely wasn’t now, not after such a display of emotions.

“Mr. Lee, do you mind if I took off for the day? I’ll be back tomorrow.” The teacher looked surprised, not expecting the sudden change in subject.

“Well, have you done the finals in your other classes?” At Sam’s nod, the teacher continues, “Then don’t worry about coming tomorrow or the next day, either, don’t worry, I’ll tell your other teachers about what happened, you take these few days with your fiancé.” Sam beams and nods, thanking Mr. Lee, and grabs his things.

Returning back to Dean, they grab hands and walk together out of the school, ready to begin their lives together. And no matter that Sam had no family at his graduation, all he needed was Dean standing there screaming at the top of his lungs, proud of his baby, and showing it.


End file.
